New Life, New Story, a OCs new life
by kolomada
Summary: A different type of story in wich a OC is the main character and you see everything through her eyes and her thoughts! Join her in this new life she had chosen!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! :D This is my first fanfiction EVER so please go easy on me :3 Anyway I'm sorry if I didn't spell something right English isn't my native language. Please do leave a rewiev cause it keeps me motivated and full of ideas for the future. Some of the characters may be OFC but I am trying my best to keep them IC. ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT THING! EVEN THO MY OC MAY SEEM MARRY SUE SHE IS NOT AND YOU'LL SEE THAT IN THE FUTURE!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything that I made a reference to, the only thing I own is my OC.**_

* * *

My name is Andrea, I'm a seventeen year old triple dragon slayer who also holds all of the titan gates. (**A/N I know, I know very Marry Sue-ish but KEEP READING!)** I guess you can say that titan gates are similar to celestial spirit gates but they are different in their own way. There are four titan gates. Now you're wondering how am I a triple dragon slayer, am I right? Lets just say that I was raised by the dragon triplings: Muse, the music dragon, Harmonia, the mind and soul dragon and Soloner, the entitiy dragon. I guess it's cool to have all these powers but you they come with their risks. Recently I'm on the road searching for the one and only guild of Fairy Tail. I've been searching for it for about 2 weeks now and I finally have arrived to Magnolia! Ok, well here it is, the big doors of my future guild. I open them and I see total chaos! People fighting everywhere, drunk guildmembers... Feels like home already, might as well get my stamp. I try not to get injured while I walk over to the barmaid: "Um... Hi, I'm Andrea, I'd like to join the guild" I say with a nerves smile on my face. "Ah yes ofcourse! Follow me!" she tells me with a smile. "Now... Where would you like your stamp and in wich color?" Oh, I didn't think about that one! "Under my colar bone in turqoise, please" , "Here you go" she says while pressing the stamp under my right colar bone. "Now then, what kind of magic do you use? Oh, by the way my name is Mirajane, but just call me Mira." she says with a warm smile. "Actually, I need to talk to master about that, can you show me to his office please?" What? You didn't expect me to just say "oh yea I hold all of the titan gates and I'm a triple dragon slayer, no big deal" did you? Yes? Well too bad. "Sure, follow me" After a few seconds we stoped infront of a door and Mira knocked on it, a loud "WHAAAT?!" was heard and Mira, like nothing happened, said: "There is a new member that wants to talk to you" It was a good minute or two until the door opened. "_So this is her?_"I hear him think, yes I can read minds, it's a part of my powers. "Hello master, you wanted to talk to me?" I say ignoring what he just thought. "Ah you must be Andrea! Yes please come in." he says with a warm smile. He gestures for me to sit down and starts talking: "Now, Andrea. I've heard only a few things about your powers, so if you don't mind please tell me about them" , he says with a serious yet a soft look. "Well, um... I'm a triple dragon slayer and I hold all of the titan gates, I have an entity with me so if you see me talking to myself I'm talking to him" I say nervously. "_She's not mentioning the accident? I know about it so might as well ask about it_" I knew he would want to know about that. "Look master, I know what you're thinking, and how do I know that? I can also read minds, but that's not the point, the point is that what happened with that dark guild was not my fault! I wanted to keep them alive but the titans didn't want to hear it! They said whomever hurts me or even tries to hurt me dies! I can control them a lot better now so there really is no need to worry about them, really" , "Alright then, lets get you introduced to the rest of the guild" I have such a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**THAT IS IT MY LOVELYS! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UP IN I DON'T KNOW LESS THEN 24 HOURS? SO MANY IDEAS, SO MUCH LAZINESS AND CAUSE OF THAT LAZINESS I DON'T GET SHIT DONE! *sigh* story of my life T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI LOVELYS! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE, IN LESS THEN 24 HOURS AS PROMISED! IT'S 1 AM HERE, WHERE I'M FROM, AND WHAT AM I DOING AT 1 AM, WRITING SOMETHING THAT MOST PEOPLE WOULD DO, AT I DON'T KNOW 10 AM? WELL I HAVE THIS THING, THAT WHEN I GET A IDEA IN MY HEAD I CAN NOT FALL ASLEEP UNTILL I WRITE IT DOWN OR DO SOMETHING WITH IT OR I WILL FORGET IT AND BE ALL SAD LIKE XD ENJOY THE CHAPPIE AND LEAVE SOME LOVE IN THE REVIEW BOX DOWN THERE 3 ^-^ **

_**Standard disclaimer applied.**_

When we get to the railing on the second floor I lean on it and master gets on top of it and yells: "ALRIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A SPECIAL MEMBER JOINING US TODAY!" I might have just lost my hearing and i realise what he just said, I try and give him a look but he still goes on: "This is Andrea, our newest member..." I stop listening to him as embarrassment starts to reach me. I'm guessing he just told them about my powers because I could feel stares on me and I could hear thoughts of disbelief. I raise my head from my hands to look at the guild members and I start listening again: "Now, because her powers are still a little bit unstable I will need a team for her until her powers are ready, is anybody willing to let her in the team?" My head started to hurt because there were so many thoughts of so many people, I tried to keep a poker face on but coudn't hold it, as I let out a cry in pain I hear somebody say: "We'll do it"

I look up and see a tall man with long green hair, I could tell that the master approved and he just said: "It's fine with me if it's fine with Andrea" He looked at me and I just nodded my head. I looked at the master and he just nodded to the green haired man and said: "What are you waiting for? Go and meet your new team" But I don't want to, this is going to be so awkward! I can just smell it. I go down the stairs slowly, trying to scan the green haired mans thoughts but I couldn't find anything.

I stop infront of him and he starts talking: "Well hello Andrea, I'm Freed, this is Evergreen and Bixlow. Welcome to the Thunder God Tribe." At least a smile would be nice sheesh, I wonder if he's always like this, "Thank you" I say with a light smile. Evergreen steps towards me and she wanted to say something but paused and her face turned from a smile to a annoyed expresion.

"Is everything ok?" It wasn't something about me but i couldn't tell what's wrong, "Yeah everything's fine, It's just that Natsu wants to talk to you before your team even got the chance to get to know you, he's also a dragon sayer but pay no attention to him" She said with a voice that says "same old same old" , "Oh so that's the great Salamander" I said rolling my eyes and right at that moment I hear a fight starting to heat up, I look from the spot I was sitting at with my team, oh what a wrong move it was, as I stopped my eyes on the fight, a chair flew and hit me right across the face. "Are you ok?!" asked a worried Evergreen. "I will be when I get over there and find out who threw that chair and murder him!" I say while my eyes turn red. As I got up Bixlow started to laught and said: "You go Short-fuse!" "Short-fuse! Short-fuse!" I didn't say anything I just give him a meaningfull look and walked over to the fight ready to kill.

" WHO THREW THAT CHAIR!" I yelled at the people, well guys who were fighting (**A/N yup she's a short-fuse xD)** The fight stopped and I could see the Salamander and a raven haired boy tense up. " See what you did now Ice Princess?! You hit a new member and now she's mad, I mean what kind of a person does that?!" You are a terible liar Natsu-san, "I DIDN'T DO SHIT FLAME BRAIN! WE BOTH KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO THREW IT!" Something tells me this isn't going to end well..." YOU WANNA GO FROST BITE?" , " YOU'RE ON LIZARD BOY!" The fight started to heat up again, and ofcourse I, a reasonable person, didn't wanna add fuel to the fire (**A/N is that how you say it? O-o**) so I just simply shouted " GUYS!" They both looked at me, " I don't care who threw the damn chair, but there better not be a next time, got it?" I said with my angry voice, they both nodded as fast as they could.

I walk over to the bar and ask Mira for a banana smoothie. As I wait for her to get back I look to my right and see a orange haired guy with dark blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, green coat with fur on the hood and a pair of blue tinted sun glasses. Somethings wrong with him, he's not like the rest, I just can't put my finger on it. I could feel Aiden (**A/N ze entity! :3 i like you if you know what game thats from**) whisper: "_ He's a celestial spirit disguised as a human_"

So thats what it is, " No wonder I couldn't tell whats up with gim, we never came across something like this" I said outloud. The mentioned spirit turned his head to me with a confused yet at the same time shocked look.

**SO HERE WE COME TO AN END OF ANOTHER CHAPPIE! AND IT'S 6 PM (I WENT TO SLEEP AT LIKE 2 AM) AND THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR! HERES A LITTLE HINT FOR THE NEXT ONE ;) **_**ANDREA AND LOKE ARE HAVING SOME CHATTING TIME TO FIGURE THINGS OUT.**_

**CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING MORE THO, SEE YOU IN LESS THEN 24 HOURS AGAIN LOVELYS AND LEAVE SOME LOVE DOWN THERE IN THE REVIEW BOX : ^-^**


	3. UPDATE

Hai my lovelys! This is a very quick update telling you that the chappie that im working on right now is very hard to write and considering that im done with school in a week and a half (Jesus time flys super fast o:) and then i have a HUGE final exam in June. I'll try my best to contine writting as much as possible but this chappie just CANNOT be written in less then 24 hours I hope I can figure it out by then end of the week (maybe on the weekend) but yeah this chappie is very hard to write cause if this chappies good then the rest of the story is going to be good but if not then the story wont be good, so yeah A LOT of pressure.

Bye lovelys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY LOVELYS! :D SO I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIE AND THIS TIME IMMA TRY AND BE MORE DETAILED. BUT THERE'S THIS HUGE PRESSURE ON ME AS I'M WRITTING THIS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WILL DETERMINATE IF THE REST OF MY STORY WILL BE GOOD OR NOT. OFCOURSE THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS LIKE THIS BUT THIS WILL TAKE ME A FEW DAYS AT MINIMUM TO WRITE IT DOWN AND TO EDIT AND MAKE IT PERFECT. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, YOU WILL HAVE A CHAPTER**

_**Standard disclaimer apllied.**_

All he did was stare at me. Seconds passed until he finaly spoke up: "Excuse me?"

Well shit. DAMN YOU AIDEN! This is like the 5th time something like this happens. No I shouldn't blame Aiden. Shrug it off or tell the truth? I got myself into this mess now I got to get myself out of it. I have to tell the truth.

"Um... I-I know what you are. You're a celestial spirit, but considering you don't have that you don't have a master, and that you're trying to fit in as a human, I'm guessing that you don't want anybody to know, am I correct?" He sighed.

"Yes, you are" Well that was weird, I thought he was a playboy, I expected something playboy-ish. (**A/N: he ain't in the mood to be a playboy**) A normal person would have denied it and look at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. "I'm Andrea by the way. I think it would be weird if we continued this conversation without knowing each others names" I smiled.

"Loke, here in the human world. Leo the Lion in the celestial world. Well since you can read minds, why don't you just look at my memories and find out?" He said with a smirk.

I focused and in a second my eyes turned dull and grey. I was now somewhere deep in his mind.

~_In Loke's mind~_

Darknes. That was all I could see. I was surrounded by it, it seemed like it went on forever. I heard an echo somewhere behind me. I turned around to see a memory playing infront of my eyes. I touched it. The next thing I knew was inside the memory.

Infront of me was a green hairen womanwho was beating up a ram-like girl who was repeating "I'm sorry". "_For your punishment, Aries, you will stay in the human world for a week!" _The said girl looked at her shocked and scared. "_Please no! I'll run out of magic power by that time! I'm sorry! Please no!_"She cried. I was taken aback. How can somebody be so cruel? While still trying to process what I just saw, I suddenly see Loke arguing with the green haired woman.

"_Karen that's enough! If you are going to continue treating us like this then I demand for our contracts to be ended!_" He said with anger in his voice. "_Ha! You must be crazy! You think I'll ever do that? You're wrong! I'm the master here!_" , "_Fine, then I shall stay here untill you free us_" She looked shocked. "_I'll be in the chapel if you change your mind_" She just stood there dumbfounded,eyes widened. He left, not saying another word.

His memories fast forwarded to him sitting in the ruins of a once beautiful capel, Karen infront of him, begging him to go back so she can do missions again. "_Are you going to free us?_" He asked with a dead serious voice and face. "_Never!_" , "_Then I'm not going back"_ he said like he really didn't care. Karen got furious and started kicking him. "_**STOP!**_" I yelled. Ofcourse she can't hear me. This was just a memory. She came a few more times after that.

His memories fast forwarded again to him feeling weak but still able to move. "_That should be enough time from using magic to teach her, I should probably get back_" Before he even got up on his feet he saw a man with make up, pink shirt... Basically he was dressed as a woman. "_**The heck?**_" I made a confused face, who is that? "_Master Bob?_" Well theres that question answered. He stood up, "_What are you doing here?_" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"_Leo, I'm afraid I have bad news." _He said with a sad voice, "_Karen...she...she went on a mission not being able to sit around doing nothing anymore._" Loke stood there not able to say anything, he didn't know what to say, his mouth was just hanging opened. "_I couldnt stop her, she was so determined to go and so she did. Today we found out that she was killed in action. I'm sorry Leo_" He was now looking at the floor while Loke just stood there, looking at him, tears forming in his eyes, falling on his black suit. After a few moments of silence he whispered: "_It's all my fault_"

_~Back at the guild~_

I snapped out of my trance, looking at him with tears in my eyes. All I could do was hug him. He was shocked and was stiff but he relaxed and hugged me back.

"It is NOT your fault! You hear me! It's not! Surrounding yourself with girls isn't going to help either. Stop blaming yourself! Please" I let go of him. I didn't care if anybody saw that, that wasn't important now the only important thing now was getting him over his guilt problem. "So you _really did_ saw everything"

_~Time skip 5 days~_

Loke and I were now very close friends, spent almost every day together, the only time when we didn't hang out was when I was on my first mission with The Thunder God Tribe and when he was surrounded by his mnay fangirls.

"Hey Andrea! How was your first mission?" He greeted me when I came in the guild doors after the rest of The Tribe. "It was awesome, I'll tell you everything tomorrow but right now I have something very important to do" He looked at me with a confused look on his face, wondering what I ment.

**O-M-G! THIS TOOK SO LONG YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE **_**ANY**_** IDEA! FINALLY I AM DONE! THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS GOING TO BE LATE AS WELL CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE ABOUT SOOO YEA ._. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME T^T LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^**


	5. Character Bio

**ALRIGHT! SO! THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPPIE BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO WRITE AND IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU TO GET TO KNOW ANDREA A BIT BETTER ^-^**

_Full name: _Andrea Triple

_Race: _Human

_Gender: _Female

_Age:_ 17

_Hair colour: _Brown

_Eye colour: _Brown

_Affiliation: _Fairy Tail

_Previous Afilliation:_ The Dragon Triplings

_Guild Mark Location: _Below right colar bone

_Occupation:_ Mage

_Team: _The Thunder God Tribe

_Status: _Actives

_Relatives: _Unnamed parents (Deceased); Muse, The Dragon of Music (Guardian, Unknow whereabouts); Harmonia, The Dragon of the Mind and Soul (Guardian, Unknow whereabouts); Soloner, The Dragon of the entitys (Guardian, Unknow whereabouts)

_Magic: _Music Dragon Slayer Magic; Mind and Soul Dragon Slayer Magic; Entity Dragon Slayer Magic; Titan Gate Holder

**THATS IT! I FOLLOWED THE PATTER ON FAIRY TAIL WIKI SO MEEEEEEH I HOPES U LIKE IT! LEAVE A REVIEW PWEEEEASEEEE ^-^**


	6. Chapter 4

**ER MEH GERD I JUST HAD AN IDEA BUT IS IT GOING TO BE GOOD? I DON'T KNOW ._. WE'LL HAVE TO SEE NOW, WON'T WE :D PLS REVIEW IF YOU LIKE ^-^ ANOTHER NOTE! ANDREA JOINED FT AFTER TEAM NATSU WAS CREATED!**

_**Standard disclaimer apllied.**_

I didn't mean to blow him off, it's just that I really wanted to talk to Natsu-san about our foster parents. What better way to find out more information about them then from another Dragon Slayer. Let's just hope he knows something more about it then me.

"Ne, Natsu-san, can we talk?" I said as I taped his shoulder. " Oh hey Andrea! Sure! Sit down" He said with a grin. I sat down next to the raven haired boy wich he had a fight with a couple days ago. Next to him was a scarlet haired woman who was eating cake. Even tho she seemed calm and happy while eating it something gave me the chills about her, I better not touch that cake if I want to live, that's just a feeling I'm getting from her. (**A/N: yup, you're pretty much right**) Sitting across from us were Natsu and a blonde haired girl holding a tiny shaking snowman. "These are my teammates; Gray, Erza and Lucy" He said introducing his teammates from left to right.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asked with a grin I've seen a lot. "I wanted to talk about our dragon parents. Can you tell me what you know or well let's start off with your dragon and what was it like." I could feel somebody watching me. I turned to see who it was and found both the Thunder God tribe and Loke giving me a _'Are you sure you want to do this?'_ look.

Yes I'm sure, why wouldn't I want to do this? I need to find out more about my family and where I could find them. "Geez, you dragon slayers really are obsessed with those dragons of yours" said Gray. "Well I don't know about other dragon slayers but I'm trying to find out as much information as I can that could lead me to them. Knowing Soloner he wanted to go somewhere far away. He probably made Muse and Harmonia fly to their limits until they found the place he thought was perfect" I was now looking at the table, "Tho, there is a possibility that all of the dragons are in one place. I think that one is much more realistic then the other one." , "Now that I think about it Igneel was never a loner he always talked about other dragons so yeah I do think they're all in one place. Igneel was a fire dragon, he was awesome, really. He taught me how to read magic... He went missing on 7/7/777"

"Mine too. Soloner, well, he was always the one who would joke about anything and everything but when we were training there was no fooling around with him, amazing teacher, really. Muse was always singing and making music. She was so protective of me, she didn't want me to get too much power from Soloners magic and pushed me to learn her and Harmonia's magic more then Soloners. Ofcourse Soloner didn't approve of this and this caused a major fight in our small family, Soloner wasn't in the mood to train me anymore, luckly he was done teaching me his magic but the bad luck was that the power wasn't stabilized (**A/N remember? her powers arent stable**) and the only way to get it stabilized was to train. After Muse found out about that she started to fight with Soloner again and that made things worse! While Muse and Soloner were fighting Harmonia was teaching me her magic, considering that the two were fighting for a long time I had plenty of time to master it, so there for I know it the best. Both Muse and Soloner were mad at Harmonia because of that and all three of them started fighting. Our little family started to fall apart. I couldn't see them or talk to them 'cause they were always fighting. Once, when I woke up, I didn't hear anybody fighting and I thought maybe they stopped fighting. I rushed to find them and tell them that I was glad they stopped fighting, but I was searching and searching and I couldn't see them or hear them or feel them. And thats when I figured it out that I was alone. I started traveling to Fairy Tail, always staying a few months at the towns I passed through, I was traveling from the other side of Fiore so no wonder it took me so long to get here. After reading a few things here and there I found out that all dragons went missing on the day I started traveling, 7/7/777. Since then I started collecting information that could help me find them. Along the way the Titans joined me, wich made my powers even more unstable considering that I don't have enough magic power" I recalled the memories that hurt me more then anything. (**A/N family issues! Poor Andreaaaa 3':**)

"Well I can't tell you anything more then you already know, I'm sorry. I'll try and help as much as I can tho" He said with a grin. "Thank you. I really need every information I can get" I smile and get up, "Well bye guys, talk to you later" I turned around and walked to Lokes table to sit next to him. But ofcourse he was with his fangirls, I hope he sees me through the crowd.

**ALRIGHT! THIS IS GOOD! THIS IS GREAT! RIGHT? YOU THINK SO? TELL ME DOWN BELOW IN THE REVIEW BOX ^-^ NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE OUT SOON!**


	7. Chapter 5

**SO! HERE'S THE DEAL! I KNOW THAT THE LAST CHAPPIE WAS HORRIBLE BUT I HAS A WRITERS BLOCK, OK? OK. SO! LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY! \\(^O^)/**

As I walk towards Loke's table I hear Aiden speak to me: "_You and I both know this isn't working out. Why don't you just call this whole thing off already?_" , I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I say in a whisper: "I know, it's been so long since I got a lead. But I can't give up just like that" I take a deep breath and continue: "We had this converstion too many times. And my final words were and will be that I'm not going to give up. Ever" I arrived at Loke's table, still fighting back tears, as I lean on the bench at his table and look at him. I try and put on a smile as I say: "Geez, I'm gone for 15 minutes and you already forget about me. Ok, I see how it is." He looks in my direction with his playboy smile and when he sees it's me he flashes that happy smile that I never see him use on his fangirls, "Hey, you're the one who blew me off" He said in a joking matter, "Yes I did, but I'll tell you tonight why ok?" He looked at me confused, "Tonight? What's tonight?" I could feel his fangirls send me death glares left and right. "Don't tell me you forgot!" I said with a pout.

"We made plans for when I come back from my mission" We actully did make plans, but as I expected he forgot. Then he remembered. "Oh crap. I did forget. Movie night was it?" , "Hmmmmm maybe, maybe. Just kidding! Yes, it was movie night, but I can tell that you're busy so I might as well make plans with the Thunder God tribe." , "No, no! I'm free, I'm free! What time should I be at your place?" , "How about seven?" I say with a smile, "Sounds like a plan. You should go home and rest now. I can tell you're tired" He says as he hugs me. "Yeah, it's been a long day" I whisper. I could feel tears threatening to fall again. As he pulls away he sees that I'm on the edge of tears. "Hey, are you ok?" I look down at the floor with a smile and whisper "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it tonight."

As I walk away to get out of the guild I hear his fangirls cry in unison: "But Loke-sama!"

_~Time skip to movie night time~ _(**A/N: i could have said seven o'clock but nope xD**)

I just placed the popcorn down on the coffee table when I heard a knock on my door. How am I going to explain this to him. Even I don't get it! I started to open the door, a smirk on my face. I looked up to meet his eyes and was surprised to see that he had a serious look on his face. "Movie night can wait, tell me what happened to make you want to cry" He said in a caring voice. I moved from the door so he could enter. "Sit down." We both sat down and I took a deep breath and started to talk: "It happened while I was on the mission with my team..."

_~Flashback~_

_We were traveling to a small town to defeat some bandits that were robbing the town. Freed was reading, Evergreen was doing her make up, Bixlow was talking to his wooden dolls and I was talking to Aiden. The team didn't seem to mind me talking to Aiden so I was talking to him about my powers and what was the fastest way to stabilize them. We couldn't figure anything else out but to train as much as I can. Freed, ofcourse, overheard our convesation and told me not to push myself and that the team would be there for me for as long as I need them to be. I felt so pathetic. Dragon slayers are supposed to be able to take care of themselfs and not rely on other people, not including their mate._

_When we arrived to the town we went to find the bandits and defeat them. _(**A/N: I shall skip the fighting scene cause I have no idea how to write those xD**) _They were easy to deal with since they didn't have magic. We had a few extra days to stay at the town because the train doesn't come there everyday. I decided back then to train with the Titans a little bit and then focus on my dragon slayer powers. I called out the Titans in their human form. After I said 'I summon your power oh Holy Titans' four humans, 2 femals and 2 males, were standing infront of me, "Our Queen, how may we help you?" They asked. I was confused, how was I their Queen? They never said that ever for as long as I know them, since 2 years ago when they attached to me and made my powers even more unstable then they already were. "What do you mean 'our Queen' ?", I said still confused. Aqua just smiled at me and said: "You'll find out soon enough" And then they left._

_~Flashback end~_

"Right after they left I felt pain on my left palm" I said as I showed him my palm, "I was shocked to see what was writen on it." He stared at it in shock and confusion. He started to read it out loud...

**BOOM CLIFFHANGER! YOU SHALL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE WHAT IT SAYS ^-^ LEAVE A REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU LOVE! THAT SOUNDED WEIRD O-O ANYWAAAAAAAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT STILL ^-^**


	8. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT I THINK THE LAST CHAPPIE WAS GOOD! ^-^ LET US CONTINUE THE STORY! R&amp;R ^0^**

He started to read it out loud: " '_Thy one who possess thy power pays thy consequences_' The Heck?" The words were shining in a bright golden light "I don't know what it means, but since I got them on my hand I've been having weird dreams. I remember one; Two people, a man and a younger girl bowing infront of me, the man had green hair and the girl had pink hair. They were calling me Queen, just like the Titans did. When the dreams end they always wake me up like it was a nightmare, I would be covered in cold sweat and panting, I could always feel a scream coming from my mouth even tho there's nothing to scream about. I haven't gotten any proper sleep in about 3 days now. I don't think ill be getting any anytime soon" I could feel tears in my eyes. Why is this happening to me? It's so confusing!

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep calm before I lose it. My magic's been killing me since I got the damn words on my hand." I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, "Dragon slayers are supposed to be strong and have so much magical power and I feel like I'm the weakest one that ever lived" I sobbed. I could feel a pair of strong arms snake around me to give me a hug. He planted a gental kiss on my forehead "Listen to me An. You are not weak. I mean you are a Dragon slayer! The only other Dragon slayer I know is Natsu and you could beat him anyday! And if that isn't enough you have the Titans by your side! I don't know why thins is happening, but I promise you that I will be here with you with the time I have left here on Earthland and I will help you as much as I can to get you through this"

"What do you mean the time you have left?" I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I only have enough magic power to last me for a few more months until I die. If only we could have met earlyer." Is this real? Am I going to lose the person who means to me so much. I can't be all alone again! _He's not lying. I'm sorry Andrea._ I could hear Aiden say. I started to sobb even harder, "No! No! No! You can't leave me! I need you!" I said as I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry" I could feel a tear fall on my cheek that wasn't mine. "I'll be with you as much as I can" He said hugging me tighter.

**AAAAHHH THE FEELS T^T! R&amp;R THO! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 7

**HIIIIIII! REMEMBER ME? YES, THE GIRL WHO HAD FINALS AND LIFE AND STUFF! **_**BUT~**_** SINCE THAT'S ALL DONE I CAN UPDATE MORE AND I HAVE **_**A LOT **_**IN STOCK! ;D ALSO I HOPE YOU LIKED MY OTHER STORY **_**Our small moment of forever **_**FEATURING ANDREAXLOKE! IT WAS A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM MY DEAR FRIEND AND READER LE-CHAN (a.k.a Whitewolf11 here on FF) AND SHE HAS A NARUTO STORY SO IF YOU LIKE NARUTO GO AND CHECK HER OUT! :D **

_**Standar disclaimer applied.**_

I woke up on the couch. Why was I sleeping on the couch while leaning my head on somebodys shoulder? Wait, somebodys shoulder? I looked to my right and saw Loke peacefully sleeping in a sitting possition. Was it him I was leaning on? He's not going to forget this is he? Hopefully he doesn't remember anything from last night. I know I don't. The last thing I remember is us talking about the strange mark on my hand and him dying. I felt a pain in my chest as I remember everything he said to me that night. I don't want to lose somebody so important in my life. _Good morning to you too Mrs. Heavy Sleeper. _I could hear Aiden say. "I just woke up. Ain't my fault you never sleep so you don't know the feeling in the morning when you don't know your own name." I said in a joking matter._ Yeah, yeah whatever. Hurry up and get ready it's already 10.30 AM. _Oh my God! When did I fall asleep last night? I looked over to Loke who was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up so I got dresses and left him a note with a key on top of it.

_Hey sleepy head!_

_I'm already at the guild by the time u read this so lock the door with the key that was on top of the note and give it to me when we meet at the guild. Also we need to talk._

_Andrea ^-^_

"That's a good enough note, right?" I asked no-one. I got dressed and headed out for the guild. I had a feeling that today was going to be special. Maybe I'll go on a mission with the team! _What do you need to talk to Loke about?_ "None of your bussines, I mean you'll find out soon enough" I swear Aiden can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes.

I walk into the guild and look around the guild hall for my teammates. I didn't have to look much cause a exicted Evergreen crashed into me and hugged me with everything she had. "Andrea! You're finally here! Come sit with us! Laxus is back so you can finally meet him!" Laxus? Who's Laxus? I hope she's not trying to set me up with some guy. She pulls me over to the table where Freed and Bixlow (along with his babies floating around his head) were sitting with another guy. He was huge, blonde, had a scar on his right eye, a fur lined coat on his shoulders and a sound pod on his ears. I could hear Freed think: "_Laxus is the best!_", he was hella fangirling on the inside but still kept his poker face on the outside.

"Oi Evergreen! Who's this girl?" asked the guy, who I assume was Laxus._ Andrea, I don't like this guy. Be careful._ Don't have to tell me twice. The guy seems like a prick! "She's the new member that we told you about" Evergreen chirped. "Hey. I'm Andrea" I said with a poker face. "Laxus" He said with a bored voice. We, or well _they_, started talking about missions and other stuff, Laxus even gave me a nickname: _Shorty_. Just because people were shorter then him doesn't mean they're short in general! (**A/N: you got that? did i explain that correctly? o-o**) I got tired of listening to his thoughts, thinking he was the best and the rest of the guild's weak, and his voice, so I stand up and say: "I need a drink, I'll be heading home after that" _Took you long enough! _"Shut up Aiden. I'm not in the mood"

I walk over to the bar and I sit down on one of the bar stools, sitting next to me was Cana, chugging down a barel of beer. "Hey Mira, can I have a beer?" I ask with a small smile. "Sure, I'll be back in a sec" she gave me a warm smile and went to the back. "What's got you down?" I heard a familiar voice and felt a hand on top of my head. "Nothing, just a little bit annoyed. Thanks Mira" I said as I take a sip of my beer. "What did you want to talk about? Also here's your key." He said as he placed the key on the bar counter next to my beer.

"You know Laxus?"

"Ah, I see. He annoyed you so much that you had to have a beer"

"Bingo"

"Don't worry about it, he's like that all the time"

"Oh joy"

"Now about the thing" He said as he nudged me with his elbow with a small smile.

"Ah yes, the thing. Listen, you told me yourself that you're dying. You need to go talk to Lucy and ask her if anything can be done"

_'I'm banned from the Spirit World, there's nothing we can do about it! Besides I don't need any help.'_ I heard him think besides many other thoughts. That angered me so much.

"Loke, you need to pull your head out of your ass and accept the fact that you need somebody's help and not the other way around. I get it, you have lion pride, but that pride is going to be the death of you and you can't pretend that this whole thing's noting" I said angrly.

_'Look, I'm thankful that you want to help me so much but I got everything under control'_

_Give it up Andrea. He doesn't want help._ I sighed, Aiden's right. I can't help it unless he wants me to. "You're right Aiden." I got up and stood infront of Loke, "Bye Loke"

I took a few steps away from him and then chanted: "_I summon your power oh Holy Titan! Terra!_" After a flash of green light infront of me stood a tall dark skined, green haired and brown eyed man. He had elf ears and shirt and pants made out of brown leaves. There were small branches with small leaves twisted around his arms. Whispers could be heard from all around the guild.

"Hey Terra" I smilled at him, "Do you mind if you walk with me home?" He bowed and said: "Ofcourse not my Queen" That caused even more whispers. "Please, there really is no need for you to call me your Queen. Also, I wanted to talk to you about that" I said as I tugged at his arms as a sign for him to get up and follow. "But you don't understand, there _are_ a few reasons why we should call you our Queen"

"And because I don't understand YOU are going to be the one who will help me understand" I said as I start walking out of the guild. "Very well, I'll explain as much as I can once we have reached your house"

**OOOOOO ANOTHER BAD CLIFFHANGEEEEER! I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS WORST THEN USUAL IT'S JUST THAT I'M WRITING THIS WHILE I'M TRAVELING TO GREECE! ^_^ AND ALL THE TRAVELING HAS DRAINED ME COMPLETLY! SEE YOU SOON LOVELYS!**


End file.
